Human Entertainment
by Pyrite
Summary: Ironhide picks up Sam from a long day at college with a few thoughts of eroticism in his processor.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Human Entertainment

Author: Pyrite

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Transformers is copyright Hasbro.

Pairing: Ironhide x Sam Witwicky

Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, Sex, Sticky, Holoform x Human.

Summary: Ironhide picks up Sam from a long day at college with a few thoughts of

eroticism in his processor.

Author's Notes: Okay, I wanted to take a break from Colliding Timelines for a few

days. Besides this has been in my mind for a while. I also notice that there is

hardly any Sam/Ironhide stories. That sucks! There needs to be more! Oh this takes

place before Transformers 3.

Sam waited patiently for the yellow and black camero to pull up outside of the

college building. He sighed softly, Bee was going to get a talking to. Soon he saw a

black topkick pull up and looked confusedly at it. Why the heck was Ironhide here?

Was Bee okay? He walked to the truck and climbed in then began asking "Ironhide,

where's Bee?"

"He went off with Prime. I came to get you. I hope that's okay with you Sam."

Ironhide teased the human.

Sam smiled as Ironhide began to drive, "Yeah. I was just worried."

"Yeah. Don't worry. I would tell you if Bee was with Ratchet."

"So why is Bee with Optimus?" He questioned the autobot.

"They found a decepticon. They didn't need me." Ironhide paused then asked, "How was

college?"

Sam sighed, "I'm doing well on my subjects thanks." He yawned slightly.

"Why don't you sleep a while?" Ironhide suggested.

"I'd feel bad Ironhide."

"It's alright. Go ahead and sleep for a while."

Sam thanked the autobot then leaned back in his chair and slowly fell asleep.

Ironhide smiled at the human. Primus, he was fucking beautiful. He didn't know when

he found the human so beautiful, but he was glad Sam was finally asleep. Ironhide had

nearly shouted when he found out he was able to pick out up Sam. This was his chance.

Now that Sam was asleep, he was taking him to a secret location. This was going to be

fun...for both of them.

xxxx

When Sam awoke, he found himself in a forest. He was purely confused. Ironhide was

supposed to take him back to his parents home. He wiped his eyes, brushing away the

sleepiness. "Ironhide?" He whispered, wondering what the bot was doing. Suddenly a

man with black hair and bright blue eyes. His face was handsome and his body well

muscled. God, why was he so attracted to men...uh robots? The man opened up the door

and Sam turned sideways to him.

"Yeah Sam. It's me baby." Ironhide replied as the man reached forward and stroked his

soft cheek.

'Baby? He thinks of me like that?' Sam thought to himself. "But why are we here?"

Ironhide pressed to the young boy, his body was hard and he felt Sam's soft body

responding to him. This excited the bot. "Mmm...Ever since you and Mikaela broke up,

you've been stressed and I can't help but notice that you need some fun."

"Why me?" Sam burst out.

"Why not?"

"I thought you didn't like humans."

Ironhide raised an eyebrow at Sam, "Huh? What gave you that idea?"

The young man bowed his head and looked shyly up at him, "It's just that you seem..."

"Unapproachable?" Ironhide put in.

"Yeah."

"I'm a soldier Sam. I get along better with other soldiers than civilians. That

doesn't mean that I don't like you." He smiled at the young man, "In fact I find you

quite beautiful."

"Why?" Sam questioned the bot, he didn't know what was so attractive about him.

Ironhide was slightly shocked, he reached down and stroked Sam's face. "What? You are

so beautiful that anyone would want you. Primus, it's been so hard to not tell you."

He bent forward and took Sam's lips in a searing kiss as he wrapped his arms around

the man's waist.

Once breaking the kiss, Sam panted for a few seconds then replied, "Ummm...how are we

going to do this?"

"This is my holoform. It's real so you can touch me and I can touch you."

"Everything?"

Ironhide raised an eyebrow, "Everything. I wouldn't be incomplete."

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

The bot raised an eyebrow, "Do I look stupid Sam?"

Sam smirked at the weapons specialist then leaned forward and wrapped his arms around

the bot's head and kissed him. Ironhide was hot and passionate. His actions were

needy. The human-like body of Ironhide felt so good between his legs. God, what was

wrong with him?

"You feel so good." Ironhide admitted once they broke the kiss.

"So do you." Sam admitted.

"Would you...?"

"Want to fuck? Hell yeah..." Sam blushed, he didn't know where that came from.

Ironhide smiled then began working on the buttons of Sam's jeans. It seemed to take

several minutes to even get one button undone. "Oh frag! Why can't you humans walk in

your skins instead of clothes?"

Sam laughed then helped Ironhide take off his jeans and boxers. The cool air felt so

good on his hard flesh. Suddenly, Ironhide's clothes disappeared with a fizzle and

Sam looked at the bot with shock. But that disappeared and he wrapped his legs around

Ironhide's waist and his arms around the other's shoulders. It felt so good. God, he

didn't deserve this pleasure.

Ironhide leaned over Sam, his strong hands on the man's hips as he felt Sam squirm

slightly against him. A look of pleasure was on Sam's face as he pressed his hips

back towards Ironhide's. Truthfully, Ironhide didn't expect Sam to be so active with

him. He was drawn to Sam because he was rather beautiful for a human. Primus, he was

more than beautiful, he was attractive. He put his right hand on Sam's slick stomach

and pushed into the young man's hole. It felt good. Sam's hole was so tight on his

spike. It had been so long since he had felt such tightness around his spike.

Sam arched against Ironhide, his body hard and ready for Ironhide. He felt Ironhide start slow, but gain friction as he went faster. Sam began to moan as the friction of Ironhide's cock was more than enough to make his body respond to the expert touch of the other. He felt Ironhide's hand move from his slick, sweaty stomach to his cock. God, it was too much. Ironhide began pumping Sam's cock slowly, making Sam moan and cry out for more pleasure. God it felt so good.

Ironhide loved this. Loved feeling Sam's human body against him, loved hearing his cries of pleasure that he - He - was producing for him. Primus it was so beautiful. Each time he thrust in Sam's body, he pumped Sam's soft, yet hard flesh in his hand. Some god was looking out for him today. Ironhide heard Sam's voice as he pleaded, "God Iron...hide, finish it!"

"You got it Sam." Ironhide replied. He lifted up Sam's hips then thrust fast and hard into the other's body. He knew he was giving Sam pleasure when he saw the other thrust his head side to side and begin to pant and moan even harder then before. Sam then cried out Ironhide's name and seed spurted over the holoform's arm. Ironhide dug his face into Sam's neck, biting hard as he felt his fluid empty into Sam's hole. Primus, it was so damn good!

After their interlude, Sam was tired and wanted to rest. Ironhide's holoform reappeared under him, holding him and caressing him softly until he fell asleep. He shut the door for privacy, making sure they were alone and that their moment of lust was not ruined.

xxxx

Later, as Ironhide was taking Sam back, Sam asked, "So do you want to do this again?"

Ironhide was surprised at this, "If you want to."

"As long as we keep it quiet. We'll have to find time for it."

"Don't worry. I'll find time to get you away."

"So did you have a great time?"

Sam smirked, "I wouldn't asked to do it again if I didn't."

"Good."

"Next week?"

"Text me at the time and i'll be there." Ironhide replied then stopped in front of Sam's destination. Sam stepped out and shut the door gently. He rubbed the hood gently.

"See you soon Ironhide."

"You too baby."

**A/N:** I took a small break from Colliding Timelines. I hope you like the Sam x Ironhide pairing. I love the thought of Sam x Ironhide. It's different and I haven't seen it before. Enjoy and please review if you like!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_Make Me Dirty_

Sam had been seeing Ironhide for a short time. It had been three weeks so far and he had enjoyed himself intensely. They met once a week, excusing themselves from Bee and the rest of the Autobots. He felt like he was lying sometimes, but afterwards...God he felt so good. Ironhide did things to him that made his mind forget the outside world.

He was in front of a Burger King, waiting for the black topkick to pull up. He didn't like to wait in front of a fast food joint, but it was the only place he could think of that was secure. It was a short wait as Ironhide appeared and pulled in front of him, the passenger door opening quickly and letting Sam in.

"Good to see you Sam." Ironhide told his partner as he shut the door.

"You didn't think I would set you up did you?"

"No, of course not...not after last week." The bot replied while thinking of the pleasure they experienced. If he was in bot form, his glossa would be licking his lips. Of course last week involved Sam and him in his bot form. Ironhide never thought of Sam as one to love showing his body to an almost complete stranger, but obviously he did.

"You loved it didn't you 'Hide?" Sam asked.

"I enjoyed it very much. I would enjoy another encounter like that."

Sam leaned forward, touching the compartment of Ironhide's interior. "Please 'Hide, don't keep me waiting."

A laugh rumbled through Ironhide's alternate form, "You sure act like a slut Sam...but I like it and you know I do."

He smiled to himself knowing that Ironhide would soon take them to their secret location and they would soon be in the middle of pleasuring each other.

xxxx

Sam watched as Ironhide transformed swiftly. It didn't take but an astrosecond for him to transform and lay on the ground with his elbows propping him up so he could see Sam undressing. For Sam, it was slightly different. He was slow and determined with each piece of clothing. He knew it drove the bot crazy. Once he was completely naked, Sam felt Ironhide pick him up and place him on the bot's chest.

Ironhide's optics were on the human, taking in every inch of his beautiful body. He finally said, "I'm ready Sam, are you going to play with yourself like you did last time?"

Sam's eyes twinkled with delight then he replied, "You're the boss." His right hand traveled over his chest, pinching a peaked nipple as his partner's optics took in the actions. He knew Ironhide loved every minute of it, because the bot's optics would never leave his body. Sam's other hand grazed his stomach and a finger made circles around his belly button then his hand dipped down to his flesh, giving it a few soft strokes then travelling back up to circle around his twin nipple.

"You know I am." Ironhide replied as he watched Sam's body react to his own touch. "Lovely."

"Thank you."

"Mmm...do me a favor and get on your knees. Spread 'em baby." Ironhide told his partner. Oooh, this was his favorite part. Sam loved it when he stroked his body.

Ironhide watched as Sam fell to his knees and spread his legs. Sam's behind was facing his faceplates as he moved a finger between Sam's body. He bucked slightly at the touch of the cool metal to his burning flesh. Sam moaned then pushed backwards against Ironhide's finger. He grinned at Sam, he was so easy to pleasure. He pulled his finger back and looked as Sam turned his head towards him. "What are you doing? I want more!"

The bot licked his finger, his glossa tasting the liquids that had seeped from Sam's eager body. "You want me don't you Sam?"

Sam arched his back so his butt was pushed high towards the bot. "Fuck yes. You bastard. You want to make me beg for you!"

Ironhide laughed softly, "I don't have to Sam. You're so easy to please. You know that?"

He frowned at Ironhide, "Well whatever the fuck you do, do it now!" He stuck his ass higher in the air and wiggled it at him.

Ironhide grinned at Sam then told him, "Turn your head forward and i'll finish. Primus, you're such a slut."

Sam turned his head forward and laughed as he said, "You instilled it in me. You don't like it?"

He smiled at the other then slowly pushed his warm metal glossa under Sam's body. He heard Sam moan as his appendage stroked the right spots. Mmmm, he loved hearing Sam's moans and cries of pleasure. Right now he would be teasing the other, but his glossa was busy caressing Sam's sensitive body. He had to be gentle with Sam so his glossa didn't scrape hard against Sam's body. Another cry of pleasure exited Sam's mouth as his glossa swept over the sensitive parts, making Sam cry out Ironhide's name and spill his fluids over the huge glossa.

Sam fell over Ironhide's frame, god it felt like he had died and come back to life. He panted then murmured through the heavy breaths, "You fucking...great bastard."

Ironhide laughed then licked his lips, "You're so sweet."

"And you're a dirty frag." Sam replied playfully with a smirk.

"Aren't you the one splayed out naked on my chasis?"

Sam turned over on his back and looked at Ironhide's optics. "You know you love it 'Hide."

The bot smirked, "Baby, I love it."

"Mmm..." Sam stretched out on Ironhide's chassis. He was tired and it felt good being with his partner.

"Tired?" Ironhide questioned.

"Yeah, a little."

"Lay down for a while. I'll wake you up soon to go back."

"Thanks 'Hide."

Ironhide smiled at Sam as he curled on his chassis and soon he could hear Sam's snores. He laughed inwardly. Sam was unique for a human, in so many ways he couldn't stand being away from the human. He gently stroked Sam's back, watching him shiver from the touch. He smiled to himself. Primus, he loved Sam and once he got back up he knew the human would be ready for another session. He'd be ready too.

**A/N:** Okay emma suggested that I continue this story, so I decided to. I see that a lot of you are making my story your favorite. Please review, even if it is a few words. I would appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_You and Me_

"God, I hate you..." Sam shouted as Ironhide's holoform ground hard into his hips. A

hand was intertwined into Sam's dark brown hair, yanking his head back. The other

knew Sam was lying to him.

"You liar." Ironhide replied as he nipped at Sam's neck. "You like it when I fuck you

hard."

"Stop teasing you asshole."

The holoform let out a soft laugh, "Sam, I might have to spank you for cursing." He

whispered in Sam's ear, "I like thinking about that." Ironhide then bit the human's

earlobe, nipping hard and causing Sam to moan hard.

"God you're mean." Sam murmured with a moan. He wrapped his arms around the

holoform's neck and arched into his hips.

"I'm offended." Ironhide whispered teasingly in Sam's ear. "You know I love you."

He picked up Sam and carried him over to the grass. They had been making love against

Ironhide's alt form, but Ironhide couldn't risk getting Sam's liquids on his frame.

He laid Sam on the grass and watched as he squirmed, moaning for contact as Ironhide

parted Sam's legs. "Stop playing." Ironhide's clothing fizzled off and he focused on pulling off Sam's clothing. He had become talented in taking Sam's clothes off.

Once he had taken Sam's clothes off he replied, "I'm not. Picky."

"Maybe I should ask Optimus to fuck me."

Ironhide pulled Sam's hips flush to his hips and growled low in the his ear, "Prime

can't do what I do for you Sam...and you know that." Sam moaned, begging for more

contact.

"Please..."

"I know you love it."

Ironhide bent down, capturing a nipple between his teeth and pulling slightly. Sam

bit back a scream, his hands digging into the other's shoulders as he arched upwards

into Ironhide's hips. "God, stop fucking around." His mouth moved across Sam's chest

and nipped at the other nipple as his servo moved and grasped the boy's cock. Sam

arched again, he moaned, begging for Ironhide to fuck him. "Hurry, I need you!"

"I know." Ironhide responded.

"Oh hurry up!" Ironhide smirked then slid into Sam's slick hole. It felt so good. Sam arched against him, moaning for more. Ironhide continued to slide in and out of his body. Primus, it felt so fragging good. He could feel Sam's hole tighten around his spike indicating his readiness. He thrust faster, making Sam's moans turn into screams of pleasure and finally both met their point of pleasure. Sam's body was still shaking as Ironhide pulled him on top of his body.

"How was that?"

Sam panted, half-shaking and still trying to gain his breath, "God...that was good."

Ironhide slid his arm around Sam's back and gently stroked his spine, making Sam shiver slightly. "Good. Wanna rest?"

"What do you think genius?"

Ironhide laughed at the human, "I love doing this with you Sam."

Sam smiled at the autobot and replied, "I love doing this with you too Ironhide."

"You don't hate me."

"No, of course not." He kissed Ironhide on his lips then laid his head on the holoform's chest.

"Just checking." Ironhide said then wrapped his arms around Sam and listened to the other fall asleep softly on his body.

**A/N: **Another chapter. Sorry it took so long! Please review if you favorite the story! I would appreciate it. I plan to make this a 5 chapter story, I have other stories stirring in my brain, begging to be written…all erotic ones too. ^^ The last chapter will be an orgy between Ironhide, Sam, Bee, and Optimus. There was a reviewer who wanted an orgy so just wait for that! Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_I Can't Stop This_

Sam had been watching the buildings pass from Ironhide's windows as they headed

towards their secret place. "What's the matter beautiful?" Ironhide's voice sounded

through the Topkick.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"Look, i'm not a processor-reader. Can you let me know what is going on?" He asked, a

little aggravated.

Sam laughed. "Sorry, i'm just thinking about our meetings."

"What? You don't like them anymore?" The bot questioned.

"No! Not at all...just what will happen when I grow older?"

"Mmm...I think you will still look most beautiful."

Sam sighed at Ironhide's reply, "Ironhide! I'm serious!"

"I know Sam, but I am too." Ironhide replied.

"I just don't want you stuck with me."

"First, i'm not stuck with you. Remember? I came to you. So I don't care if you are

70. I'll still be fucking you."

Sam laughed, "I can imagine that."

Ironhide laughed as well, he sped up wanting to get to their secret location faster

now.

xxxx

As Ironhide parked in the clearing he asked Sam to sit in the middle of the front

seat. Sam scooted to the middle then was shocked to see the seatbelts wrap around his

arms and feet, pulling them apart. "Ironhide! What are you doing?"

Ironhide's holoform appeared beside Sam in the alt form and he replied, "Don't you

know Sam? It's always been my fantasy to fuck you in my alt form."

"But I will be messy...Ironhide, stop ripping off my clothes."

"I can't fuck you if you have your clothes on." He explained.

Sam squirmed, trying to free himself from the seatbelts. "Ironhide..."

"Sam. Have I ever hurt you?"

"No."

The holoform leaned in and whispered, "Besides, I know your secret you bad boy." Sam

arched upwards as he felt Ironhide's hand on his thigh. "I know you like

bondage...it's your big fetish." Ironhide chuckled. Sam looked at him in shock as he

continued, "Trouble is that no one knows...except me."

"How...how did you find out?"

"You think I don't watch you through your computer?"

"Ironhide!" Sam squirmed in the seatbelts, "That's private you SOB!"

The holoform smiled at Sam as he leaned in and kissed Sam on the lips. Sam's lips

pressed against his, their tongues entwining as Ironhide's hand caressed his thigh.

They parted then Ironhide responded, "I wanted to make you happy." He stared at Sam's

face, he was clearly embarassed and flushed with pleasure.

"Why did you look at my computer though?"

"Well I was wanting to talk to you but you weren't on, so I happened to check out

where you had been on the world wide web and found out that you had been on some porn

sites." He replied.

Sam blushed brighter, "I paid for it."

Ironhide smiled slightly, "However, you liked those pictures with bondage and torture

and I couldn't help making that real."

Sam felt shameful, "You probably think i'm a weirdo."

The holoform laughed softly, "I love you Sam. Besides, we all have fetishes...little

secrets."

"You do too?"

"Eh...duh! I'm making out with you! That's probably the weirdest thing there is."

Sam laughed at Ironhide's statement then replied, "You're probably right." They looked at each other, then passion took over and they kissed, mixing tongues and saliva. After about two minutes of kissing, the holoform disappeared leaving Sam confused. "Where did you go?"

"I'm here Sam." He replied, pulling Sam's arms back and his legs apart. "You ready for my stick?"

The human looked shocked, "Do you mean your..."

"Yep. You'll love it Sam." Ironhide paused, "Besides, you've taken bigger."

Sam looked as the stick shift moved to settle under his slick hole. He couldn't believe Ironhide would fuck him with that. Would it feel good? He didn't have much time to ponder before Ironhide stuck the stick into him. The stick went into him a little at a time until it reached his pleasure point. Sam screamed as he felt the hard stick in him. God it felt so good...so pleasurable...so, god he was going to melt!

Ironhide pressed the stick harder into Sam's body. He felt his hole close tightly around the hard stick. "You know that feels good, doesn't it?" Ironhide's voice echoed through the Topkick. The stick continued to thrust into Sam's body, making Sam arch forward, begging for more of the pleasure only Ironhide could give him.

"God fuck me hard Ironhide!" Sam shouted, his body feeling heated as sensations of pleasure ran through him.

"You're such a slut Sam. Sometimes I wonder if you act that way when you are without me."

"Oh shut up and fuck me."

Ironhide laughed in his ear then thrust harder into Sam's body, the stick hitting Sam's pleasure point with force that made Sam burst suddenly. Cum burst from Sam's body as liquid slid down his thighs. Mmmm...Sam felt so good. "Was that good?"

"Y...yeah, but I messed on your interior." He replied, half-panting.

"So." Ironhide replied, he asorbing the liquids from Sam's body as he pulled his stick out and settled his stick in the right place.

Sam's eyes bulged, "What the hell?"

Ironhide released the hold on Sam and replied, "Didn't know I could do that?"

"No."

"Now you know. Did you like bondage?"

He blushed, "A bit yeah."

"Good, maybe later we can do some more."

xxxx

"Prime, can we talk?" Bee asked his commander.

"Yes Bee."

"I'm worried about Sam. He and Ironhide have been together lately. Every week they go off to some place and never tell me."

"Don't you trust Ironhide." Optimus questioned.

"Of course, but they never tell me what they have been doing or what they or doing. I just wonder..." Bee replied.

"Hmm. If you want to, next week we can follow them."

"Thanks Prime."

"You're welcome."

xxxx

They were laying on the grass. Sam was Ironhide's body feeling good since they had just had sex. "You liked that?" Ironhide asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Sam, I love fucking you."

Sam laughed at Ironhide's response. "I love being with you too Ironhide."

"I can't wait till next week."

"Why? You got some crazy plan for me next week?" Sam asked.

"Maybe."

"Oh hell."

"You know you love it."

"Yep. I can't say I don't."

**A/N:** One more chapter left! YAY! Hope you like this chapter. I was inspired by a story from . So I hope you like it. Please review! Thank you for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

_The Feeling of Completion_

Ironhide was driving towards their secret location. Sam felt excited to be with

Ironhide. He loved being with him. There was nothing that could change that. He knew

that he wanted to continue this with Ironhide until...well until Ironhide got tired

of him.

About three miles behind them, Optimus and Bee were following them and communicating

between one another. 'I still don't know what Sam is doing with Ironhide.'

'I don't either Bee, but I don't think he would hurt Sam. Besides Sam would let us

know if Ironhide was doing anything painful to him.' Prime returned.

'I know, it's just that he is my ward and I don't like it that Sam would hide

anything from me.'

'He might be ashamed.'

'Ashamed of what? What could he have done?'

Optimus sighed, 'I don't know, but we'll find out soon.'

They continued to follow Sam and Ironhide staying behind about three miles until they

got to the secret place that the two shared.

xxxx

They were kissing hard. Sam had wrapped his legs around Ironhide's waist as Ironhide

picked him up and pushed him against his alt form. "Primus, you are so fragging

quick."

"I know you like it." Sam replied. He rubbed his body hard against Ironhide's as he

pushed against him.

"You bet it. I love it when you jump on me so quickly. Like such a slut."

"Is this what you two have been doing?" A voice that sounded like Prime's asked.

This stopped both from what they were doing. Sam and Ironhide turned to the voice and

found two holoforms. One was a tall man in his mid-thirties with straight black hair

and dark blue highlights. His eyes were bright blue. Sam could see his muscles

through his red shirt, but he could tell that the holoform did not have too many

muscles.

The second holoform had blonde hair and his skin was tanner than the other's. His

body was thin and less muscled than Ironhide's or the black-haired one. He had bright

blue eyes, like the holoform beside him. He wore a black shirt with jeans.

Sam sank to the ground, his eyes on the two holoforms, mouth open in a big 'O'. He

was shocked to see them. "Optimus? Bee?"

Optimus laughed, "Yes Sam it's us. We came because we were worried about you."

"Uh...i'm okay." Sam replied still half-shocked.

"We see that Sam." Bee put in.

Sam blushed brightly at Bee's comment. Ironhide interceded, "It's not Sam's fault. I

saw that he was very unhappy after his break up with Mikaela and wanted him to be

happy."

"But it's not entirely Ironhide's fault. I encouraged him to continue meeting with

me."

"Sam, we're not judging you. We've just been worried about you." Optimus replied.

"You mean you don't think it's weird?" Sam asked.

"Love comes in all forms Sam. However, why didn't you ask us? We would have been

willing to participate."

Bee added, "I'm your guardian, why didn't you ask me?"

Sam blushed again, "I guess I thought you would think me weird." He paused for a

moment, "Hey Bee. Why is it you can speak in this form?"

"It's part of the hologram. Do you like it Sam?" Bee asked.

"Yes. Of course Bee." Sam replied. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks Sam."

"Sam, why don't you take off your clothes?" Ironhide suggested. "I know our guests

will appreciate that."

Sam nodded then looked at Optimus and Bee and peeled his black shirt off slowly,

knowing that he would entice the others to come and participate. Once taking off his

shirt, he threw it aside and began unbuttoning his pants.

Optimus watched Sam pull off his pants and throw them in a pile with his shirt. He

could see that Sam's boxers were blocking his erection. 'Hmm...Sam seems to become

aroused quickly.' Optimus thought to himself. Finally, Sam pulled off his boxers and

Optimus looked at him in shock. Sam had such a beautiful body. He finally understood

why Ironhide enjoyed Sam so much.

Sam looked at the three as he moved his hands over his nipples, his fingers circling

around his nipples, enticing the three. His eyes caught Optimus' eyes, then face. The

older holoform was licking his lips. He knew he was enticing the other. Then finally

reminded them, "God, I want more! Are you three going to fuck me or what?"

Ironhide laughed at this, "Impatient slut aren't you?"

"What do you think?" Sam retorted with a laugh. He watched as Optimus walked forward,

grabbing Sam around the waist and kissing him hard. He kissed back, feeling the other

press against him. "Mmmm..." Sam moaned into Optimus' lips. Heat flared in Sam's

body. It felt so good to have Optimus against his body.

Finally, Optimus parted from Sam's mouth and murmured, "I see why Ironhide has kept

you to himself. Your body is very beautiful. I've only tasted a little of you and I

find you very sweet."

Sam blushed at Optimus' statement, "Thanks Optimus." He wrapped his leg around the

other's hip. "Fuck me now."

Optimus smirked at him the replied, "Eagerly." He pushed Sam to the grass, sliding

between Sam's legs. He was surprised when Sam grabbed his shirt and pulled him over

his body, levelling him with Sam's chest so the human could kiss him back. Optimus

place his hands on either side of Sam's chest, breaking the kiss, letting Sam breathe

heavily.

Sam looked as the other two came. Ironhide bent over Sam's body and whispered in his

ear, "I know you are so hot." He then captured a nipple in his hot mouth and slid his

tongue over the peaked nub. Sam moaned as the other sucked hard on the node of

pleasure. Optimus was spreading his and lifting his legs over his shoulders,

exploring his slick hole with his tongue. God it felt so good. Finally, Bee dipped

over, grasping his face and kissing his lips hard.

Blood flooded through Sam's body, making heat flush to his cheeks. He called each of

their names, begging for them to continue. Sam never knew that being with three males

would make him behave like this. What's more is that he never knew that he would like

men.

Optimus spoke, interrupting Sam's thoughts, "Sam, are you ready?"

"God fuck me!" Breaking away from Bee's lips. Optimus smiled at Sam as he pulled Sam's body flush with his. He licked his lips visibly as his hands grasped Sam's hips and pushed his spike into his hole. At first he was slow, pounding into the slick hole until he found Sam's pleasure point, earning him a cry of pleasure. Suddenly, he began to thrust hard, making the human beneath him scream his name and the others that was around him. God, it felt like he was about to burst. Sam spread his legs even further, rocking his hips into Optimus' hips. "Fuck me bad!" Optimus acknowledged Sam's request and thrust harder, making Sam burst, screaming the Prime's name as he did so.

Sam laid back looking towards the clouds and trees. White spots burst in his vision. "Sam? Are you okay?" Optimus asked.

It took a moment before Sam answered. When he finally did he murmured, "I knew Ironhide fucked like that but I didn't know you would. God, you are perfect. I bet you all are perfect."

"Sam don't go fucking every mech you see!" Ironhide shouted.

He laughed, "Don't worry, I have three perfect mechs."

Ironhide bent over and kissed the human on his lips while stroking his beautiful face. They parted then Ironhide said, "You're perfect too. Are you ready?"

"Yes, you're going to have to wait. Bumblebee is next."

"I'll wait patiently."

xxxx

After a few hours of sex and taking turns pleasuring Sam, they lay in the grass, Sam lay in between Bumblebee and Ironhide while Optimus was on the outside. Ironhide had been right, Sam was beautiful and easy to please. He had fallen in love with the human a long time back, but he had never dreamed that he would find Sam and Ironhide making love.

Sam finally spoke, "So will we do this again?"

"If you want Sam." Optimus replied.

"Well what about I meet Optimus on Monday, Bumblebee on Wednesday, and Ironhide on Friday. We can have our own days." Sam suggested.

"Why don't you meet me on Friday instead?" Optimus suggested.

"Alright. Whatever you want."

Sam curled up to Ironhide, which caused Bumblebee to wrap an arm around him. "Tired Sam?" Bumblee asked.

"Yeah. Let's sleep before we go back." Sam suggested.

"Anything you say." Ironhide replied. There they lay, happy to be with Sam and showing him that he was important to them.

The End

**A/N:** Okay, I really have never written an orgy, but have written a threesome. So I wrote Optimus with Sam, an indicated the others…hope you aren't too upset. So this is the end…for now. I plan to write another story after I finish Colliding Timelines. So thanks for the reviews both good and bad. Thanks.


End file.
